


Andr, a tale of an unfortunate orphan

by Kyuubi1313



Category: Degrees of Lewdity (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi1313/pseuds/Kyuubi1313
Summary: Just a play through of my game, with some plot. I most likely won't update much, so just bug me if I don't. Any posts I make will be very short sorry and very minuscule changes until I can find my save file
Kudos: 6





	Andr, a tale of an unfortunate orphan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I have an account over at FF.net and I have a series of challenges over there, also I do not Own DoL, that goes to Vrelnir, how ever I an say we both like skittles over M&M's and Reese's pieces.

The story begins as most others do, Andr woke up on a Sunday morning in the Orphanage run by Bailey, a cruel man forcing the Orphans to pay him so they can live at the Orphanage. Anyway as Andr woke she looked around the room and spotted her mirror, walking over to it she looked into the mirror to get ready for the day, looking back at her was a pale girl, with long flowing white hair, pink eyes and a pair of white cat ears. She stepped away from her mirror and to her wardrobe to change from her pajamas into a white sundress, she forwent panties, socks, or shoes.


End file.
